vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Paul Wesley
años) |trabajo = Actor - DirectorDirigió 5x18}}, 6x11}}, 7x11}}, 7x21}} y Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell |personaje =Stefan Salvatore • Silas ▪ Tom Avery ▪ Ambrose |pareja = Phoebe Tonkin |temporada(s) = 1 • 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 (TVD) 3 (TO)}} Paul Thomas Wesley (Polaco: Paweł Tomasz Wasilewski, nacido el 23 de julio de 1982) es un actor polaco-americano que interpreta a Stefan Salvatore, Tom Avery, Silas y Ambrose en . Ha aparecido en varias series de televisión como The Guiding Light, Wolf Lake, Smallville y Everwood. Interpretó el rol estelar de Aaron Corbett en la mini-serie "Fallen". Biografía Paul Thomas Wasilewski nació el 23 de julio de 1982 en Nuevo Brunswick, Nueva Jersey, hijo de los inmigrantes polacos Thomas y Agnieszka Wasilewski. Paul es el segundo de cuatro hijos. Paul tiene tres hermanas. Su hermana mayor, Monika, es una abogada, y tiene dos hermanas menores, Julia y Leah. Al crecer en Marlboro, Nueva Jersey (clasificado entre los mejores y los lugares más seguros para vivir en los EE.UU.), la pasión de Paul era jugar hockey hasta acercarse a los 14 años. Paul se interesó en la actuación y se inscribió en el verano en un programa de artes cuando cursaba el tercer grado. Su debut en la televisión fue en Another World (serie de NBC) en el año 1999. Paul asistió a la Academia de Hermanos Cristianos (Christian Brothers Academy) en Lincroft, Nueva Jersey y la Preparatoria Marlboro por un corto periodo durante sus años en la preparatoria. Se transfirió de la preparatoria de Malboro a la de Lakewood en Howell, Nueva Jersey, porque la escuela era capaz de acomodar su horario de actuación. Se graduó ahí en 2000 y empezó la universidad en la Universidad Rutgers pero se salió después de un semestre con el apoyo de sus padres cuando más roles le fueron ofrecidos. Vida personal Paul conoció y comenzó a salir con la actriz Torrey DeVitto en 2007, cuando se conocieron en el set y actuaron juntos en Killer Movie. Se casaron en una ceremonia privada en la ciudad de Nueva York en abril de 2011. Disfruta jugar hockey en el hielo y el snowboarding. Wesley también ha expresado interés en dirigir y escribir. El apodo de Paul es P-Dub y es comúnmente usado para Paul entre sus fans. Sus fans o base de seguidores son conocidos como P-Dubbers. En julio de 2013, fue reportado por People Magazine que Wesley y DeVitto se estaban divorciándose. People Magazine Su divorcio finalizó en diciembre de 2013. Actualmente está saliendo con su compañera de The Vampire Diaries y la estrella de The Originals Phoebe Tonkin, US Magazine quien interpreta a Hayley Marshall. Filmografía Director The Vampire Diaries Temporada 5 * Resident Evil Temporada 6 * Woke Up With a Monster Temporada 7 * Things We Lost in the Fire * Requiem for a Dream Temporada 8 * Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell Premios Trivia que cualquier otro miembro del reparto. * Tanto Paul como Mia Kirshner actuaron en Wolf Lake. * Además del inglés, Paul también habla polaco con fluidez. * Paul es el primer actor que aparece en '' Smallville '' antes de '' Vampire Diaries . ** Interpretó al medio hermano rebelde de Lex Luthor, Lucas Luthor en ''Prodigal. Ian Somerhalder, Sara Canning y Cassidy Freeman más tarde aparecerían en la serie también. * Paul se casó con su novia de más de 4 años, Torrey DeVitto en abril de 2011. ** Sin embargo, se divorciaron en julio del 2013. * Actualmente está en una relación conPhoebe Tonkin, quien interpreta a Hayley en . * Paul es amigo cercano de la mayoría de sus compañeros de TVD, entre ellos Daniel Gillies, Joseph Morgan, Nina Dobrev, Matt Davis, Claire Holt, Candice Accola, Steven R. McQueen, Kat Graham y Chris Wood. ** Paul fue quien le recomendó a los productores a Joseph Morgan para el papel de Klaus. * El apodo de Paul es P-Dub. Sus fans son conocidos como PDubbers. * Paul tiene colmillos naturales. * Paul es diestro. * El personaje favorito de Paul en The Vampire Diaries es Katherine Pierce. * Paul tiene ojos de color verde azulado. * Paul mide 1,80 metros, que son 5'11" pulgadas. * Paul tiene un tatuaje de una rosa en su hombro derecho que se tatuó cuando tenía 16 años de edad. * Paul habría sido un periodista de investigación si él no hubiera actuado. * La ciudad favorita de Paul es Nueva York. * Paul ama viajar. * Pablo admitió ser rebelde y problemático, sobre todo cuando era más joven. * Paul originalmente audicionó por el rol de Damon Salvatore, pero en su lugar se le dio el papel de Stefan. ** La escena favorita de Paul es cuando Elena ve la cara de vampiro de Paul por primera vez en The Turning Point. ** El episodio favorito de Paul de The Vampire Diaries es The End of the Affair. }} Referencias Ver también Categoría:Actor Categoría:Actor en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Actor en The Originals